The present disclosure relates to a control device for controlling a vehicle driving device provided with a transmission apparatus including a plurality of engagement devices in a power transmission path between a driving force source and wheels and selectively forming a plurality of transmission shift stages having different transmission shift ratios depending on the engagement states of the plurality of engagement devices.
As for the control device described above, for example, a technique disclosed in the following JP-A-2008-45567 has already been known. In the technique described in JP-A-2008-45567, during upshift control for switching the transmission shift stage of a transmission apparatus to a transmission shift stage having a smaller transmission shift ratio, the engagement pressure of an engagement side engagement device is increased by torque phase control and the torque of a driving force source is reduced while keeping the increased engagement pressure, so as to start a rotation change for increasing the rotation speed difference of the release side engagement device and reducing the rotation speed difference of the engagement side engagement device.